


wicked games

by zapataspatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapataspatterson/pseuds/zapataspatterson
Summary: Patterson's father wants to set her up with on a blind date. She needs help getting out of it. Tasha comes to the rescue.





	wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> uh. so this was way longer than i expected and i also didn't expect to write smut so... surprise?
> 
> anyways, enjoy

Patterson didn’t really think when she was panicking, which was unusual for her because she would always overthink things (she was still thinking about the dumb things she said when she was younger and how much she regretted them). But when her father phoned her saying he had found the perfect girl for her, she freaked out.

Her parents would always try to set her up with people they knew through work. It was annoying. First, there was Gary who turned out to be a selfish jackass; then there was Lea who was nice but clingy; there was also Stephanie, Theo, Michael… The list went on and on. It would be a total fail every single time, but it seemed as though her parents couldn’t take a hint.

So, the moment her father said “I’ve met a very nice girl who would be perfect for you!” she freaked out. Patterson was tired of putting up with the people they tried to set her up with, but they were relentless in the hopes of finding her a nice boyfriend or girlfriend.

“I’m seeing someone, dad,” Patterson uttered the words quickly, not thinking of what they meant. When she realized _what_ she said and to _whom_ she had said that, it was too late. She knew her mother would flood her phone with questions the instant she heard the (fake) news from her husband.

“What?!” Her father asked, clearly surprised. “And you didn’t think of telling me? Or your mother?”

Patterson closed her eyes as she brought her hand to her face. By the high pitch in his voice, she could tell he was about to get excited. “It slipped my mind,” she lied, hoping he wouldn’t notice. The truth was that she wasn’t seeing someone and that she didn’t really want to. Not after everything that happened to her in the romantic department.

Was she traumatized? Yes, a little. (Or a lot).

“How long have you been seeing each other?” He questioned, eager to know everything about his daughter’s love life.

“A few weeks,” she bit her tongue after replying. She didn’t like lying to her dad but there was no other available option, besides letting him set her up with the unknown girl. Then again, she wasn’t up for that.

“Who is he? Or she?”

“It’s someone from work,” Patterson lied again, taking a deep breath. “You don’t know her.”

“Oh, so it is a her,” he said, rather gleefully. “I want to meet her.”

“Dad, please, no. Hear me out–“

“I won’t take no for an answer,” he cut her off. “Tomorrow, 7pm at I Sodi.” He stated and hung up on her before she could come up with an excuse not to go.

Patterson was completely, utterly screwed.

How the hell was she going to find a girlfriend in under twenty-four hours?

**

The next day at work, Patterson couldn’t really focus on the case the team was working on – blame it on her father and her inability of telling him that no, she didn’t want to meet anyone he thought they would be perfect for her. She was distracted and it showed. Weller had to snap her back into reality a couple of times; Reade would sigh in annoyance whenever she said something wrong about the case; Jane looked a tad confused but wouldn’t say anything, maybe she thought Patterson was having a bad day (which she was); and Tasha looked worried with her forehead creased.

She dismissed the team, everyone going in different directions except for Tasha who walked next to her. “How’re you holding up?” The Latina asked, turning her head slightly to look at her.

“I’m fine,” Patterson replied, letting out a sigh. “I’m just distracted.”

“I think everybody noticed,” Tasha smiled then bumped her shoulder against Patterson’s playfully. “What’s going on?”

The scientist’s lips curled up in a small smile and she shook her head. “It’s just my dad… He and mom enjoy setting me up with people they know from work and judge to be, and I quote, perfect for me, when they’re actually not.”

Tasha hummed in understanding. “That is annoying, indeed,” she agreed. “Are you going to meet this perfect person?” She teased, eyebrow cocked.

Patterson let out a chuckle. “No,” she denied. “I told him I’m seeing someone.”

“Oh,” the brunette uttered and she sounded… disappointed? No… It couldn’t be. “And are you?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Patterson rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I need to find a girlfriend in,” she checked her watch, “under five hours.”

Tasha gnawed on her lower lip. “I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Patterson stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the other woman. “Really?”

“Really,” she answered simply. “It’s just for an evening, isn’t it? There’s no harm in it.”

It was Patterson’s turn to bit her lip. “Okay,” she conceded after a long minute in silence. “We’ll go together after work. We can share a cab.”

“Alright, _girlfriend_ ,” Tasha drawled, dragging her hand down Patterson’s arm and winking before turning around and heading towards her desk. “See you later.” She said over her shoulder.

Patterson stood still in the hallway, a little stunned. She hadn’t expected Tasha to offer to be her girlfriend for the evening, however, she was very thankful her best friend came to her rescue. She shook herself out of her stupor and went to the lab. They still had a case to solve and she could stop worrying about dinner with her father, all kudos to Tasha.

**

Work went off without a hitch. It turned out Patterson could focus on things more clearly when she wasn’t getting worked up over her father’s schemes which happened more often than she would like to admit.

She found Tasha in the locker room, getting ready to leave. She had to go out in the field so she had changed to a silky burgundy shirt and black pants and was currently applying some makeup. Patterson had to admit she looked really good.

“Hey,” Tasha greeted when she noticed the blonde and finished applying the mascara. “Ready to go?”

Patterson cleared her throat and nodded, opening her locker to get her purse and coat. “Are you really okay with this? I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with just to help me. I can deal with my father by myself if you’re having second thoughts about having dinner with the two of us.” She rambled as she closed the locker with more force than necessary.

Tasha turned to face Patterson, her eyes softening when she noticed how nervous she was. “I’m sure,” Tasha said, her voice calm. “I wouldn’t have offered if I weren’t okay with it.”

The blonde hesitated, blue eyes finding brown ones. She could see that Tasha was being honest with her and smiled. “You’re the best fake girlfriend a girl could have asked for, you know that, right?”

Tasha looked wistful at that. “I know.”

They left the locker room together after that, most people at the office were gone, including their own team. There was silence between them for a moment, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or weird; it was normal. Tasha broke it by asking, “So... Your father… What should I expect?”

Patterson hummed as they stepped out in the chilly New York night. “A lot of questions,” she said with a light chuckle. “I have something to tell you.”

The brunette raised both her brows. “What is it?”

“It’s about my father, you don’t have to worry,” Patterson reassured. “He’s Bill Nye.” She said as she signaled for a cab.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re definitely kidding.”

“Would I really joke about that?” Patterson asked, tilting her head as the cab came to a stop. She opened the door for an astonished Tasha and got in after her. She gave the driver the address of the restaurant where her father was anxiously waiting for them.

Tasha gawked at the blonde. “I have so many questions,” she whispered and Patterson laughed. Tasha’s reaction was the reason why she didn’t tell people about her father’s identity.

It was a quick ride. The traffic wasn’t bad and the driver seemed to know his way around the city. He pulled over in front of the restaurant and reached inside her purse to get the money but Tasha beat her to it. “Keep the change,” the brunette said and looked at the blonde, daring her to say anything. Patterson rolled her eyes playfully before getting out of the car and easily spotting her father.

“Hi, dad,” Patterson smiled, reaching out to hug him. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and pulled back. “This is my… girlfriend, Tasha.”

“So mystery girl has a name!” Bill joked and extended his hand.

To say that Tasha was shocked was an understatement. Standing right in front of her was the only and one Bill Nye. “Nice to meet you, sir,” she said politely as she reached out for his hand, only to be pulled into a hug by the much taller man.

“None of this ‘sir’ nonsense. Call me Bill,” he grinned, pulling away. “Shall we go in?”

They were at a cute Italian restaurant located in the Greenwich Village. It was a tad small inside but it was very cozy and warm. A waiter led them to their table and they sat down, Tasha and Patterson side by side with Bill seated across from them.

The waiter placed the menu on the table, saying he would give them some time to decide before getting their order and asked if they would like to drink something while they did. Bill ordered a bottle of red wine then turned his attention to Tasha and Patterson after the young boy left.

“Tasha!” He exclaimed, a playful smile on his lips. “I heard you and my daughter work together. Isn’t it a little unethical to date your coworker?”

Patterson resisted the urge to facepalm and opened her mouth to speak, but Tasha placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. “We do work together, sir… Bill… But it isn’t unethical because we don’t display our relationship around the office.” The brunette explained. “We keep our relationship private inside work and only a few people in the taskforce know we’re together. Two of those people are in a relationship themselves.”

Bill cocked his eyebrow, seeming to ponder her answer. “You two have been working together for a long time, yes?”

“Yes, we have,” Tasha confirmed and thanked the waiter when he poured her some wine. “We’ve been working together for what… six, seven years?” She asked Patterson with a slight frown.

“Seven years,” the blonde nodded and took a small sip of wine.

“So why get in a relationship now?” The man questioned, his eyes flickering between his daughter and her girlfriend.

Tasha tilted her head as she thought of an answer. “We’ve been working together for a long time and we have been friends almost instantly, but somewhere down the road we crossed that path. I don’t know how or when but I saw myself falling for Patterson and it took me a while to act on my feelings,” she said, gazing lovingly at the blonde. “But I did and it got me here.”

Patterson’s heart raced in her chest. She had to admit that Tasha was a good damn actress and the way she was talking about her, about their faux relationship made a few butterflies appear in her stomach.

Bill was beaming and Patterson was sure she had never seen her father smile so big when talking to a person she was dating – except for David, they got along really well and remembering that made a pang of emotion wash over her.

Their conversation was cut short when the waiter returned to their table, asking if they were ready to order. Bill ordered a _tagliatelle e cipolla_ , Patterson ordered a _tortelli di castagne_ and Tasha ordered a _cacio e pepe_. While they waited for their food, Tasha asked Bill about his work and about Patterson

She chimed in when her father tried to tell an embarrassing story, cutting it short and leaving a very disappointed Tasha. It was nice to see her father and her best friend getting along so well even though he thought she was her girlfriend, but it made her happy nonetheless. Her father was smiling a lot and so was Tasha; she had to admit that she felt a tingle in her heart whenever the brunette looked at her with sparkling eyes and a bright smile.

The rest of the dinner was light and fun. Tasha told stories of when she didn’t work for the FBI while Patterson and Bill told funny stories of when Patterson was younger or talked about the stuff her father did. It was very nice and made her see Tasha in a new light. Yes, they were best friends and had been for years, but she’d never seen Tasha get along so well with someone she had just met and under pressure. She was an exceptional woman who never failed to surprise Patterson.

The trio had finished the first bottle of wine and were onto their second one. Patterson was feeling very bubbly and if the red tint in her father’s face was any indication, hers was red as well. Tasha was the most carefree she had ever seen her, a light blush covering her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

“I have to ask,” Bill began as he poured more wine for them. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Dad! I thought we were past that conversation,” Patterson huffed and jumped slightly when she felt warm lips on her cheek.

“It’s okay, cariño,” Tasha whispered in her ear, her breath leaving goosebumps on Patterson’s skin. She reflected a little about the question before answering. “My intentions are honorable, Bill. Our line of work is dangerous, I want to take care of her in the best ways I can. We have known each other for almost a decade and I intend on staying with her through the good and bad times. When I look at my future, I see her by my side. Every relationship has its highs and lows and ours wasn’t any different, but it only made our bond stronger and honestly? I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She declared, taking a deep breath and looking at Patterson, whose eyes where shimmering with unwashed tears. “I love her.”

And suddenly, it felt too much too fast.

“Excuse me,” Patterson choked out as she stood up and found the restroom. She knew there wasn’t any way Tasha’s words were real because they were faking this whole dinner-with-her-father thing but and hearing Tasha say that in what appeared to be her earnest made something inside Patterson roar back to life. She leaned against the sink, head down and tried to control her breath. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol that made her that sentimental or if it was something else entirely.

Patterson was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the restroom door opening. She jumped when she felt a soft but warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Tasha’s reflection in the mirror.

“Are you okay?” The brunette asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Fine,” Patterson answered, yet it didn’t sound sincere. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and she felt rather fuzzy from the wine.

“Patterson,” Tasha whispered with a frown. You don’t seem fine, she wanted to say. “Did I cross a line?” Came out from her mouth instead.

Patterson ignored her question and turned her body so they could be face to face. “Did you mean that?” She asked, watching as Tasha avoided her gaze. “Did you?” She pressed further.

“I can’t answer that,” Tasha mumbled, licking her lips nervously.

“Why not?” She kept pressing.

“Patterson,” the woman warned.

“Tasha,” the scientist retorted. “Did you mean that?”

“Fine,” Tasha laughed humorlessly. “Yes, I meant that. I meant every word and I don’t regret saying anything because it’s true. I love you, Patterson. You’re my best friend but you’re also so much more than that.”

Patterson stared at Tasha for what felt like an eternity before crashing their lips together. She brought one hand to Tasha’s cheek while the other cupped the back of her neck. The other woman stood still for a moment then her lips moved against Patterson’s as her hands found her waist.

The blonde let out a shaky breath when Tasha broke the kiss and moved her lips down her jaw towards her neck and peppered the skin with kisses. She cupped the smaller woman’s cheeks and brought her to another kiss, more passionate than the other. She kissed her breathless, lips soft but insistent, tongue dexterous.

Once again, Tasha was the first one to break the kiss, resting her forehead against Patterson’s. She took a few calming breaths and licked her lips, tasting the wine and something that was uniquely Patterson. “Wow.”

Patterson opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw that Tasha’s eyes were still closed and she had a dazed look on her face. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tasha asked confusedly, opening her eyes so she could stare into blue ones.

“For coming tonight. For saying those things. For being the best friend I could’ve asked for. For kissing me back,” Patterson smiled, tracing Tasha’s jaw with the tip of her thumb. “You pick.”

The Latina beamed, her whole face lighting up. “You’re welcome,” she chuckled and squeezed her hips.

They stood in the tiny bathroom, wrapped in each other arms, breaths mingling. “We should head back. My dad is probably worried that we disappeared,” Patterson said after a couple of minutes. She untangled herself from the brunette and grabbed her hand, the two of them walking hand in hand towards their table.

“Is everything okay?” Bill asked, worry laced his voice.

“Everything is perfect,” Patterson replied as she gazed lovingly at Tasha and who was looking back at her with the same intensity in her eyes.

“Great!” He perked up once again and motioned for the waiter to bring their check. “It has been a fun evening but this old man needs to go.”

The trio argued for a few minutes about who would pay the bill and, in the end, they let Bill pay for with, begrudgingly so because Tasha still wanted him to split it with her but he refused, claiming that since he was the one to ask them to have dinner with him, he should be the one to pay for it.

They left the restaurant; the air had grown colder now that it was later in the evening. Patterson hugged her father, happy that she had gotten the chance to see him. Tasha was next; he pulled her into a tight hug and thanked her for taking care of his baby girl, then finished saying their goodbyes. Patterson and Tasha took a cab back to the scientist’s apartment since it was closer to the restaurant and it was late.

The ride was quiet but comfortable, the two women sharing shy gazes and smiles while playing with each other’s fingers. Patterson couldn’t believe that her father unintentionally played matchmaker, something that he would always fail to do when intentional.

Patterson threw a few dollar bills at the driver – despite Tasha saying she could pay for the ride –  and dragged her out of the car. She threaded their fingers together, pulling her up the steps of her apartment building.

The lobby was empty and Tasha pulled Patterson closer as they waited for the elevator. A _ding_ sound came and they walked inside the metal box. Patterson pressed the number 7 and as soon as the doors slid closed, Tasha’s lips were on hers once again. She pressed her hips against the other woman’s, their mouths clashing together.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop and they pulled away as the doors opened. The blonde walked out, Tasha following her close behind as she searched for the keys in her purse. She felt a slim body press against her from behind, her hair being pulled aside and warm body on the side of her neck, biting and sucking.

“Tasha,” Patterson breathed out as she fumbled with the keys. After a few tries, she successfully opened the door and pulled the woman inside her apartment, pushing her against the now closed door; their lips met with a fiery intensity and hands explored each other’s body.

“Bedroom,” the blonde whispered, fisting Tasha’s shirt and blindly guiding her towards her bedroom. They bumped into a few walls and tables on the way, not wanting to break the kiss. Once inside the bedroom, Patterson broke the kiss and pushed her onto the bed, promptly climbing on top of her and settling a knee between her legs, pushing it up against her core.

Patterson’s lips found Tasha’s neck, kissing and biting and until she found the spot that made her squirm and moan. She applied pressure with her leg, Tasha’s hips pushing back to meet it while her hands squeezed her covered breasts. It was then that Patterson decided that they were wearing way too many clothes.

“Off,” she demanded while tugging at the very nice silky shirt. She pulled it off in a flash when Tasha raised her arms, her nimble fingers eagerly sliding the straps of the bra down her shoulders then unhooking it, throwing it aside.

Patterson stood up, smirking when she heard Tasha’s whine and got rid of her clothes and shoes, standing only in her underwear, then carefully removed Tasha’s footwear and unbuckled her belt so she could get rid of her pants as well.

Her room was dimly lit and even in the low light, Tasha looked stunning. She had propped herself on her elbows and was looking at Patterson, her eyes completely darkened, lips swollen and messy hair. She beckoned her over and Patterson couldn’t do anything but comply.

Tasha’s hands were on her, one in the back of her neck to pull their lips together again, the other sliding up and down her front, creating goosebumps in its wake. She took hold of Tasha’s breasts, feeling her nipples harden against her palms and squeezed gently, relishing the way Tasha moaned into her mouth. Patterson broke the kiss, moving towards her neck then lower. She replaced her hand with her mouth, flicking the hard-pebbled bud with her tongue while kneading the neglected breast then switching.

“Patterson,” Tasha said, her voice hoarse. She couldn’t take all this teasing anymore. She needed her and she needed her _now_.

The blonde pulled back and looked up. “What do you need?” She asked, already slipping a hand between their bodies. She felt Tasha’s stomach jump at the touch and cupped her through her underwear, feeling the soaked material.

“I need _you_ ,” the brunette heaved, her hips buckling against the hand between her legs.

Patterson smirked, hooking her fingers on the waistband of her panties and pushing down Tasha’s toned legs. The other woman was completely exposed to her now and she had never seen a sight more beautiful in her life. She brought a hand to her center, fingers spreading her labia and exposing her even more. Tasha whimpered as she rubbed her clit in slow, teasing circles.

“Patterson, for god’s sake–“ Tasha’s complain was cut short by a moan when she was filled by two steady fingers, sinking inside her with ease. Patterson started thrusting slowly at first then picking up the pace. Tasha felt like she was going to explode.

The blonde lowered her head in between Tasha’s legs, her tongue circling her clit and lapping at her folds while fucking her with her fingers. She felt Tasha’s thighs closing around her head and looked up. The brunette’s chest was heaving, her neck and face were red and her eyes were tightly shut. She curled her fingers, massaging her walls and felt them tighten.

Patterson sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves and with one last thrust, Tasha’s entire body went still for a second before breaking in tremors. She continued to slowly fuck Tasha, dragging her orgasm with long, slow licks of her tongue until the other woman pushed her away.

Tasha slumped against the bed, out of breath and Patterson felt oddly proud of the state she put the woman in. “Dios mio,” the Latina groaned and licked her dry lips. “I can’t feel my legs.” She said with a laugh.

Patterson chuckled as she laid down next to her, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Good,” she whispered, her walls clenching around nothing. Seeing Tasha glow after being thoroughly fucked was making her even more turned on.

Tasha turned her head to look at the blonde and saw that her pupils were fully blown. She bit her lip and rolled over, landing on top of her. She slowly leaned down, capturing her lips and moaning when she tasted herself on Patterson’s lips and tongue.

The agent’s hands found Patterson’s breasts, squeezing and kneading it through her bra. She reached back and pulled it open before discarding it. Tasha broke the kiss, making her way down Patterson’s body. She kissed her neck, grazing her teeth against the skin before moving towards her collarbone and breasts. She took a hard nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue and suckling on it then did the same to the other. Patterson pushed her chest into Tasha’s mouth, a deep moan leaving her throat.

Tasha, deciding that she was content with the attention she gave to Patterson’s breasts, slowly made her way down her body, kissing and biting and licking every inch of skin. She reached the top of her panties and dragged her teeth across her hipbone, biting on the soft skin next to it.

“Tasha,” Patterson breathed out. “Stop teasing.” She whimpered and her clit twitched when she felt Tasha’s breath on the fabric of her panties.

The brunette laughed and pressed a kiss to her clit over her ruined panties, holding Patterson’s hips down when she tried to buckle them. “Patience,” she whispered as she kissed and nibbled the blonde’s inner thighs.

She pulled away so she could slide the last piece of clothing off Patterson’s body and returned to her previous position. Her tongue traced her inner thigh and slowly licked a long stripe across Patterson’s sex.

Patterson shuddered, fingers threading into Tasha’s hair and tugging. Tasha’s tongue circled her clit and _god_ , that felt good. She tugged at her hair again and a firm lick made her close her eyes and moan.

“Tasha, please,” Patterson begged, tired of teasing. She was aching, longing for that sweet release.

Tasha seemed to understand what she wanted because her tongue teased her opening and slid inside. Patterson’s walls clenched around the muscle and a low rumbling sound came from deep within her chest.

The brunette continued to fuck Patterson with her tongue, thrusting in and out of her and Patterson could feel the tension started to build low in her belly. Tasha slid her tongue out of her only to replace it with her fingers and thrusted _hard_.

Patterson buckled her hips to meet Tasha’s thrusts as her mouth found her clit once again and licked. With a particularly hard thrust and curled fingers that hit just the right spot, Patterson came with Tasha’s name spilling out of her mouth. Her whole body felt warm, she was on cloud nine.

Tasha kissed her way up Patterson’s body and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before peppering kisses all over her face. The blonde smiled tiredly, wrapping her arms around Tasha’s neck and pulling her down for a sweet, tender kiss.

“Was tonight everything you hoped for?” Tasha asked as she laid down next to Patterson and let the blonde snuggle against her side.

Patterson sighed in contentment as she wrapped an arm around Tasha’s stomach. “It was better,” she whispered and nuzzled her nose against the crook of her neck.

“Does that mean I’m not your fake girlfriend anymore?” Tasha laughed and turned her head so she could look at the blonde.

“It means you’re my real girlfriend,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.


End file.
